Just one touch
by Eszie
Summary: Something strange is going on. Doctor Doctor starts to play it really personal to get what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Just one touch**

**Chapter one**

The T.H.E.M. spiderbase, it was hidden on a place where no U.Z.Z. agent would ever look. The expendables had a fight with U.Z.Z. a few days ago and Doctor Doctor was already planning a new attack. Through the hallways of the spiderbase, walked an expendable with a blue suit and a number seven on the blue helmet.

"Blue Seven!" sounded and an expendable with a red suit and a number nine on his helmet came out of nowhere.

"Red Nine, you scared me to death." the female, blue suited expendable said. "What is it?"

"You need to bring Doctor Doctor's lunch today." Red Nine said and he looked to Blue Seven. "You didn't forget it, did you?"

"I totally forgot about it, thanks for reminding me." Blue Seven said and she walked to the kitchen. "So you're the chef today, Green Three." she said as she walked into the kitchen. She looked with a smile to an expendable with a green suit and a number three on the helmet.

"Yep, and here you go." Green Three said with a smile and she gave Blue Seven a serving tray. "Go and feed the beast." she added.

"You'll be dead when she finds out you're talking to her like that." Blue Seven whispered. You never knew who would turn their back onto you and would tell the boss what you said about her. Not that Doctor Doctor like it when an expandable tried to play a dirty trick on the other expendables, but still, you could never know who would have the guts to do such a thing.

"Too bad, when she fires me, she'll fire the best chef of T.H.E.M." Green Three laughed. "She loves my food more than everyone else."

"You're one of the bests." Blue Seven said with a smile. "But I'll go now before she'll fire _me_."

Every day, another team had to do the chores at T.H.E.M. One team had to work in the kitchen, another team cleaned everything in the base. One team checked all the vehicles, just in case and so on. Blue Seven didn't hate to do it. It gave her something to do when she didn't want to train and it meant that you didn't have to go on a mission, which most of the time failed. When you were doing a chore, you were dismissed from any mission, so that was a good thing.

Blue Seven wondered if the agents of U.Z.Z. – their enemy – had to do those chores. She bet they didn't have to. Alright, maybe to check their own vehicles, but all the other chores…The agents looked to good to do all those chores.

She knocked on a heavy, impressive door. She hoped Doctor Doctor was in a good mood, because they lost the battle again a few days ago. Most of the time was Doctor Doctor really angry when they lost another battle. And when she was really mad, she could throw you out of her room, almost literarily. "Ma'am, it's time for your lunch!" Blue Seven called and she opened the door carefully.

"Come on in." Doctor Doctor said, luckily for Blue Seven was Doctor Doctor not mad anymore. She was sitting at her drawing desk, thinking about a new plan to destroy U.Z.Z.

"Do you have a new plan, ma'am?" Blue Seven asked when she placed the tray on the table. She saw that the paper lying on Doctor Doctor's desk was blank.

"Not yet." Doctor Doctor looked to Blue Seven. "What would you do if you were me?"

Blue Seven gave her a little smile. "It's impossible to be as evil as you, ma'am."

"Try me!" Doctor Doctor said.

"Well, if I were you, I would do something to Victor Volt and Anita Knight. Not that _you_ didn't try to do something about them."

"Well, what would you do? I want details!" Before Blue Seven could say another thing, the door went open and Doctor Doctor's left hand, Black Eight, walked into the room. "Not now! I'm trying to make a plan!" Doctor Doctor shouted before Black Eight could say a thing. He walked away quickly and closed the door. "What is you plan?"

"I would take Victor and Anita apart. It's their partnership and their friendship that makes them strong." Blue Seven said. "You need to do something that would tear them apart."

Doctor Doctor gave a devilish smile. "I see what you mean." she said. "You're not allowed to do any further missions until I say so. Do some training in the meantime."

"Yes, ma'am. "Blue Seven said and she walked away.

---

"Really, you don't have to go to the next missions?" Green Three looked to Blue Seven in disbelief. They had lunchtime and the three expandable friends were sitting at a lunch table.

Blue Seven nodded, her dark-brown hair fell down underneath her helmet. "She told me not to go." and she took off her helmet, letting her hair fall down on her shoulders.

"Lucky you." Red Nine said. "Who knows what kind of mission she has planned for us."

"But why don't you have to go to the next missions?"

Blue Seven shrugged. "I don't know, but hey…Her wish is my command." she said with a big smile.

---

A week passed when Blue Seven heard Doctor Doctor calling her name. She went as fast as she could to Doctor Doctor's room. "Yes, ma'am?" she asked as she entered the room.

"It's time for you to infiltrate in the U.Z.Z. base." Doctor Doctor said and she looked to Blue Seven.

"What do you mean?" Blue Seven asked.

Doctor Doctor gave her a wide, devilish smile. "This is the plan…"

* * *

_I told you I would post a new story within 48 hours, right vertiline? ;) She asked me to write another story soon, so I did that. I don't know how long it will take before I'll update the next chapter. But it won't take too long, I hope._

xxx'jes  
Eszie


	2. Chapter 2

**Just one touch  
Chapter Two**

"Hey Anita!"

Anita Knight looked up. She was at the Storage Room of the U.Z.Z. base, standing next to her sky-bike. "Hey Victor." she said with a smile when Victor Volt landed his sky-bike next to Anita. It was a new day, meaning a new mission or a training day.

"I heard we have a new agent walking here, a female one." Victor said as they walked to the Briefing Room.

Anita looked to Victor. "You're acting like it's rare that they recruit female agents."

"I didn't mean it like that, but most of the time we get male agents."

Anita sighed when Eliza Fox walked next to them. "You men are all the same." she said. "Every man is looking forward to meet the new agent."

"Well, it's just…" Victor started, but Eliza interrupted him.

"That you men are thinking about one thing." she said.

Victor stood still and looked to her with a strange look. "Thinking about what?" he said, but Eliza didn't answer.

"See you guys later! Bye!" she said as she walked into the Control Room.

"What am I thinking about?" Victor asked as he and Anita continued their way to the Briefing Room.

Anita knew exactly what Eliza meant, but she just shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ah, Victor and Anita. I'm glad to see the two of you again." Changed Daily said when Victor and Anita sat down in their chairs. "Before the new agent will be introduced, I will tell you my new name of today. Which is changed daily because of security reasons. Today, you may call me…" Changed Daily grabbed his communicator and looked to it. "Oh, Caramel Shortcake." Professor Professor, Victor and Anita started to snicker. "Yes," Caramel Shortcake said slowly. "anyway…Ray, bring in the new agent!"

Special Agent Ray walked into the Briefing Room with a tanned woman. Her hair was dark-brown and her dark eyes were shining. She gave her new co-workers a little smile. "Guys, this is agent Delilah Smith, the new agent." Ray said. "Delilah, these are Professor Professor, Victor Volt and Anita Knight. They'll show you the base and teach you the basics." Ray walked away again, leaving the new agent alone with her new colleague's.

"You heard it, Victor, Anita." Caramel Shortcake said. "First you'll show her the base and today or tomorrow the two of you start with the training."

Victor and Anita stood up. "Yes, sir." they both said and they took Delilah out side the Briefing Room.

"So, Delilah," Victor said and he looked to the new girl. "How did you end up here?"

Delilah smiled. "I was at the game convention when Special Agent Ray saw me. He asked me what I thought about comics and after I said I love to read them, he asked me if I wanted to become an U.Z.Z. agent. And look at me now."

"So you love comics and games too?" Victor asked.

"Yep, you too?" Delilah asked and Victor nodded. "How about you, Anita?" she asked to Anita. "What do you think of games and comics?"

"I'd rather love to read books about secret agency than to read comics about that." Anita looked from Delilah to Victor.

"What? Did I do something wrong already?" Victor asked when Anita looked to him.

"No, nothing." she said and they started with the tour through the U.Z.Z. base.

---

"So, what do you think about the U.Z.Z. base so far?" Victor looked to the young agent. It was lunchtime and Victor, Anita and Delilah were sitting at one of the many lunch tables at the canteen.

"It's…" Delilah thought for a few seconds. "Huge." she finally said.

"Yeah, I know." Victor said. "After lunch, we'll go to the Training Room."

Anita looked to Delilah. "Do you want to train now or do you want to wait till tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know." Delilah answered. "I mean, maybe we should finish the tour first and then we'll see if I have some energy left for some training."

"Alright." Anita said and she stood up. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure." both Victor and Delilah said and the stood up.

---

Kent walked through the hallways of the U.Z.Z. base. Doctor Doctor sent him to see if Professor Professor invented something new. Although it was his boss, he rather wanted to stay away from the lab as far as he could. Professor Professor was most of the time in a crazy mood and Kent was always the one who needed to be his 'labrat'. Kent sighed. He heard about the new agent and he wanted to meet her, just because he was curious about her. Some of his fellow agents told him that she was really hot; a 'black beauty'.

Kent looked up when he heard Victor and Anita talking. They were arguing about something, something small probably.

Then he saw her, the new agent. _That can't be_, Kent thought. Suddenly, he sprinted to the new agent and he pushed her into a closet.

"What…Let me go!" Delilah said and she wanted to give Kent a punch in his face, but he held her hand.

"It's me, Pink X." Kent said and Delilah looked to him for a few moments.

"It…It really is you!" Delilah said with a smile and she gave Kent a hug. "And I wanted to…But how…?"

"Orders from Doctor Doctor." Kent said and he looked to Delilah. "And you?"

"Orders from Doctor Doctor." she said. "I thought you quit T.H.E.M."

"Not exactly." Kent said. "Do you think we can catch up some time, maybe this afternoon?"

Just when Delilah wanted to say something, when she heard Victor and Anita calling her name. Delilah grabbed a pen and she wrote something down on Kent's arm before she left. Kent looked how she walked away again with Victor and Anita and he looked to his arm. Delilah wrote a number on his arm, her phone number, maybe. Kent smiled a little bit. He would call her today. It's been a long time ago since her saw her for the last time and now it was time to get back into her life again.

* * *

_Woohoo, I'm quick! =D It will be only for today, because I have a lot to do tomorrow, so I don't think I'll update then. Maybe the day after tomorrow, but I'm not sure. vertiline, thanx for your review, I really appreciate it. _

_xxx'jes_

_Eszie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just one touch**

**Chapter Three**

"Kent, what's that? On your arm?" Scott looked to his colleague. Kent, Scott and Todd just finished their lunch and they were walking into the Control Room, when Scott spotted something on Kent's arm. "Is that a number?"

"Why?" Kent asked and he looked to Scott.

"Is that a number of that new girl?" Todd asked and he looked to Kent.

"It's just a number of a friend of mine. " Kent said.

"Sure…" both men said.

"Really, don't you guys have anything else to think about today?" Eliza sighed as she passed the three men.

"Kent scored the phone number of the new girl." Scott said.

"On her very first day!" Todd finished with a smile.

Eliza looked from them to Kent. "Really?" she asked.

"Well…" Kent started as Ray walked to them.

"You just had lunch, guys. It's time to get back to work again." he said.

"Yes sir." Eliza, Kent, Scott and Todd said and they walked to their places.

"Kent." Ray said and Kent stood still.

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't do anything stupid when you're alone with agent Smith." Ray said with a little smile.

Kent smiled. "No, sir. I won't." he said. _I wouldn't even dare_

---

Kent was waiting at a table in a local bar, not far from the U.Z.Z. base. He and Delilah would meet each other here after their shift.

It was quiet. It was too early to go for a drink, especially for those who had a family. The agents of U.Z.Z. almost never came here. Only when it was a real quiet day, without any training and without any missions. Today the most agents had field training, so they went home feeling too exhausted to do something after work.

"Hey!" sounded and Kent looked up. 

"Hey." he said when he saw Delilah walking up to him, with two glasses of beer in her hands. "I see that you already got us some drinks."

"Just to celebrate it that we're back together again." Delilah said with a smile and she sat down at Kent's table.

"So, how are you?" Kent asked.

Delilah smiled a little bit. "I'm fine, now I know where you were. We haven't speak for a long time."

Kent sighed. "I wanted to tell it to you guys, but…well…you know…"

"Her orders, I understand."

"Do you remember the days at the T.H.E.M. base? Are you still friends…"

"With Green Three and Red Nine? Yep." Delilah said with a smile. "For how long were we friends before you left?"

"I believe it was six months."

"And now you're working as a secret double agent for…what, two years?"

"Two and a half years, to be precisely." Kent looked to Delilah. "Did I miss much in those years?"

"Let me see, Green Three is now one of the best chefs of T.H.E.M. and Red Nine is… still himself."

"So, not much, eh?" Kent said, laughing a little bit.

"Nope." Delilah looked to him.

"What is it?" Kent asked.

"It's just…You didn't change much. Even thought you got yourself into one of the highest ranks at T.H.E.M."

Kent sighed. "It's hard to be a double agent." he started. "I had to leave my friends at T.H.E.M. behind to spy for Doctor Doctor at U.Z.Z. But in a short time, I made friends at U.Z.Z. as well. So, I'm…well."

"So you are betraying your friends as well." Delilah said and Kent nodded. "And you can't tell Doctor Doctor that you want to quit that." she whispered.

Kent looked into his glass. "It's hard, but someone has to do it, I guess."

Delilah placed her hand onto Kent's hand. "It'll be alright." she looked into Kent's eyes. "How did you end up in Ray's team anyway?"

"Doctor Doctor sent me to every comic and game convention, so someone from U.Z.Z. would see me and ask me to work for them. Since I love both comics and games, I didn't really mind it."

"So at one of those conventions, Ray asked you to join U.Z.Z."

Kent nodded and he smiled a little bit. "It took more than visiting ten conventions before he asked me." he laughed and Delilah smiled. "But how did you end up there?"

Delilah gave him a little smile. "Same as you actually. Only Doctor Doctor had to send me to just one convention. Ray saw me on that convention and that's how I ended up there. Do you still love race games?"

"I still love them, but I don't have much time anymore to play them. Sometimes I play them with the guys of Ray's team, but not much." Kent answered. "Delilah, you said that you are at U.Z.Z. because of Doctor Doctor's orders. Are you here to check up on me?"

"No, no. According to Doctor Doctor 'her' double agent does a wonderful job at U.Z.Z. And besides, I didn't even know that you were a secret double agent."

"That's true, but why…?"

"I'm sorry, Kent, but I can't say a thing about my mission." Delilah looked to Kent. "I'm really sorry."

Kent gave her a little smile. "It's alright. I understand it."

"Can we talk about something else?" Delilah asked and Kent chuckled a little bit.

"Of course." he said. "Are you still saving up money for your dream?"

"So you still remember it." Delilah laughed. "Yes, I'm still saving money to start my own flower shop." Delilah started to work at T.H.E.M. because she needed money to make her dream come true. To have her own flower shop. She always loved flowers and she heard that the pay at T.H.E.M. was good, so she joined T.H.E.M. One night, she and Kent had to guard the T.H.E.M. base, she told him about her dream. He didn't laugh, as she expected it, but he liked it.

"I promised that I would buy some flowers for my mother when you opened your shop." Kent said with a smile. It looked like he was reading her mind. That was the first thing he said when she told about the flower shop.

"You know," Delilah laughed. "now I'm working for both T.H.E.M. and U.Z.Z., I make even more money that I can save up for my shop."

Kent laughed. "I know, it pays really well to be an agent at both U.Z.Z. and T.H.E.M."

Delilah sighed. "It won't take long before I have enough money to live my dream. And when that day arrive, I'll quit and I'll open my shop."

"And when you need any help, you know you can call me." Kent said and Delilah chuckled.

She grabbed her glass and Kent

followed her move. "To our friendship." they said as the clinked their glasses together. _And to our dreams_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just one touch**

**Chapter four**

"Hey, Delilah, I've been waiting for you." Delilah just walked into the Training Room when Anita called her.

"I'm so sorry, Anita." Delilah said with a little smile. "But I got lost. Special Agent Ray was so kind to bring me to here."

Anita smiled. "It'll take some time before you know how to walk around here, so don't worry about that." Anita looked to Delilah. "Let's see what you already know about self defence." Anita brought some training robots in and she turned their switch on. "When it is too much, just say stop and I'll turn them off. Ready?"

Delilah nodded. "Ready." she said and Anita sent the robots towards Delilah.

A few minutes later, all the robots were shut down. Not because Anita turned them off, but because Delilah knocked them all down.

"That's very impressive." Anita said. "Especially for a new agent." she picked up the robots and she looked to Delilah. "Did you do some special karate lessons? Those moves are moves that only a trained agent would use."

"Something like that." Delilah said. She hoped that Anita wouldn't continue with this subject, but she didn't know Anita that good.

"Delilah, is there something you forgot to tell us?"

Delilah looked away. "What do you mean?"

Anita sighed. "Delilah, look to me." Delilah turned around and she looked into Anita's eyes. "It is like I just said. Only a special trained agent knows how to use those moves. And especially T.H.E.M. agents knows those moves."

"How would you know that? Do you have a spy at T.H.E.M.?"

Anita gave her a little smile, just a little one. "No, but I've seen how T.H.E.M. agents fight and you're fighting like you are one of T.H.E.M." Delilah didn't say a thing and she walked to the bleachers. "Delilah." Anita said as she walked after Delilah. "Did you join T.H.E.M. in the past?"

"What do you want me to do?" Delilah said and she looked into Anita's eyes. "Do you want to let me confess it and that I tell it to Special Agent Ray?"

"No, I just want to know the truth." Anita said as she sat down next to Delilah. "You won't be able to hide it for ever."

Delilah sighed. "Alright." she said. "I worked for T.H.E.M. But after a few months I saw what Doctor Doctor was doing and I knew she wouldn't treat us fair, so I quit T.H.E.M. And just in time. I believe she had some strange mission and a lot of the expendables go injured." Delilah looked to Anita. If she didn't believe this, she had to think of something else, maybe something a little bit more convincing. But it was a little bit true. She really wanted to quit when she heard about the mission, but she got injured a day before the mission, so she couldn't come with them at the attack.

Anita nodded. "I see." she said. "I guess you'll never forget what you learned during fight classes."

Delilah smiled a little bit. "It's very handy when some kind of guy wants to hurt you or humiliate you." Delilah thought for a few moments. " I think the last one who tried to humiliate me is still in hospital and that was five months ago."

Anita laughed. "I know what you mean." she said. "But alright, I won't tell anybody else that you were a T.H.E.M. agent. But be aware that when someone finds out about his, there is a chance that you get fired."

Delilah nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Anita smiled and she saw Victor walking into the Training Room. "Hey!" she called and Victor walked up to them. "How was it at Professor Professor's lab?"

Victor sighed. "He invented a hypnoses ray. He made me do some silly things."

"Like what?" Delilah asked and she looked to Victor with sweet eyes.

"You don't want to know it and I am not going to tell it to you, women."

Anita smiled. "Come on, it's time to start the training. There is enough tat you need to learn."

---

An hour later lay Delilah down on the ground. "If I knew it was this exhausting, I wouldn't say yes." she groaned. "I think I won't be able to walk for at leas a week!"

Anita laughed. "Get used to it, girl. It'll only become tougher and tougher."

Delilah placed her head on the ground. "Great!"

Victor smiled and he walked up to her. "You'll get used to it." he said as he bended over her. "If you want to, you van take some rest at your emergency bunker."

Delilah nodded and she looked to Victor. "Could you help me back onto my feet?" she asked as she extended her hand to him.

"Sure." Victor grabbed her hand and he helped Delilah back on her feet again. Delilah said goodbye to Victor and Anita and she walked away. "She's a nice girl." Victor said and he looked to Anita. "Too bad she's a few years older than I am."

Anita looked to Victor. "Since when does the age of someone decides if we have to like him or her?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that I'm not that kind of guy who loves elder women."

Anita sighed and she just wanted to say something when her communicator rang. "Anita Knight." she said.

"Anita, could you help me?" sounded from the other side of the line. "I think I'm lost."

"Alright, tell me where you are and I'll come to you." Delilah told Anita where she was and Anita walked away from Victor without saying another thing.

---

"Here it is." Anita said with a smile and she looked to Delilah. "Maybe you should ask someone to walk with you when you're not certain how you need to get to a place."

Delilah nodded and she walked into her emergency bunker. "I'll be back in an hour." she said.

Anita smiled and she looked into Delilah's bunker. A lot of stuff was in there, some stuff you wouldn't expect in a emergency bunker. "Delilah," she started. "why did you bring so many stuff in here?"

Delilah sighed. "Because some bozo's thought that my apartment needed to be smashed down to the ground. They didn't tell it to me until a few days ago. So I didn't have the time to go and look for a new apartment."

"And Ray knows about this?"

Delilah nodded. "He was the one who came up with that idea. I'm really glad about it, because a hotel room would be too expensive for me."

"And how long would you be staying here?"

Delilah shrugged. "I have no idea. When I find a new apartment. I really hope I'll get one soon." Delilah looked to Anita. "If you don't mind…" she said with a little smile."

"Oh, of course." Anita said and she stepped back. "Call me when you need some action."

"I'll do." Delilah said with a smile and she walked into her bunker.

_This will be the toughest mission ever_


	5. Chapter 5

**Just one touch**

**Chapter five**

"Hey Delilah!" Delilah stopped and she looked up. She was just going to the Training Room when she saw Kent walking up to her. "How are you?"

Delilah smiled. "I'm fine."

"What do you think about working here? It's really different than T.H.E.M., eh?"

"Yeah, it really is." Three months of training just passed. The agents really seemed to like her in those three months. She learned a lot about the agents and the things they do. The agents of U.Z.Z. didn't have to cook and almost every rank was eating the same stuff. Well, except when you brought your own food, which seemed to be a wise idea sometimes. And the only thing the agents had to do was training and checking their equipment every now and then. And, if they wanted to, they could do some classes so they could do something else if they wanted to quit U.Z.Z.

"So, where are you going to now?" Kent suddenly asked and he looked to her.

"It's time for me to show what I learned the last three months." Delilah said with a little smile.

Kent smiled. "The ultimate test. If you want, I can come with you. I mean, I'm free now and I don't have anything else to do. But only when you want to."

"It would be like an honour to me if you would come." Kent laughed a little bit as they walked into the Training Room.

"So, are you ready for the test?" Anita asked as Delilah and Kent walked up to her.

Delilah nodded. "I think I'm ready."

"You learned from the best." Victor said with a smile and Delilah chuckled as Anita gave Victor a punch. "Hey, it is true!"

"Agent Delilah Smith, are you ready?" Ray said and Delilah nodded.

"Good luck, Lilah." Kent whispered and Delilah smiled. Lilah was his name for her when they worked at T.H.E.M. and only he could call her like that.

"Thanks." Delilah whispered back and she walked to the start line.

"Alright." Ray said. He raised his arm and fired a shot. Delilah jumped up into the ropes and swung to the other side. She climbed up the wall, shot down some wooden cut-outs expendables, walked over a balance beam, avoid the lasers and reached the finish line.

"Delilah Smith…" the computer started. "B."

"That's really great." Kent said and he gave her a hug. "You're even better than I was on my first test."

"Thanks." Delilah said as Victor and Anita walked up to them.

"It was really great!" Victor said and Delilah smiled.

Anita walked up to her and she gave Delilah a hug. "Congratulations girl. It means you'll be a great agent."

"Thank you, Anita." Delilah said with a smile.

"Well, what do you think about a celebration after the shift?" Victor asked and he looked to Delilah.

Delilah laughed. "Oh, why not? Let's go out tonight."

---

The shift ended and Delilah walked to the pub when she heard her communicator ringing. "Delilah Smith."

"I hope that you're enjoying being an U.Z.Z. agent." sounded from the other side.

"Doctor Doctor!" Delilah said and she rushed into an alley. _Oh great, that's just the person I wanted to hear, _"Why are you calling, ma'am?"

"I want to know when you're going to do your part of the plan."

"Soon enough, ma'am."

"That's what you said three months ago! I want progress!"

"Yes, ma'am." Delilah said and she shut down her communicator. She sighed and she walked into the pub.

"There you are." sounded when Delilah was looking for her friends. She turned around and she saw Kent standing there. "We thought that you got lost somewhere."

"No, I got a call from a friend of mine." Delilah said and Kent looked to her. They both knew what the other was thinking about, but they didn't say a thing.

"Because it was Victor's idea, he will pay the first round." Kent said with a smile when he and Delilah walked to the table.

"Alright, alright." Victor stood up and the others gave him their orders.

"So, now you're official an U.Z.Z. agent." Anita smiled and Delilah nodded.

"I'm really glad with it." she said. "How long have you been an U.Z.Z. agent, Anita?"

"For quite some years." Anita said and she thought for some moments.

"What are you thinking about?" Victor asked when he placed their drinks on the table.

"About when I joined U.Z.Z." Anita said and she looked to Victor. "I believe it's for four years now, right?

Victor thought for a few moments and he nodded. "Four years." he confirmed and Anita smiled.

"Well," Kent said and he grabbed his glass. "To our new U.Z.Z. agent."

"To the new novice." Victor said with a smile and Anita gave him a punch.

"To the new female U.Z.Z. agent." Anita smiled.

"So, to be short. To me." Delilah said and they clinked their glasses together.

---

A few drinks later stood Delilah up. "Alright, this round is for me." she said and she walked to the bar. She ordered the drinks and she grabbed a little bottle. Delilah looked around to make sure no one was looking at her and she poured the fluid into one of the glasses. Delilah grabbed the glasses and she walked back to the table. "Here you are." she said with a smile and she placed the glasses on the table.

"This will be my last drink." Anita said as she grabbed her glass.

Victor nodded. "It'll be an early morning tomorrow."

Delilah smiled. "Yeah and I'm exhausted."

Kent laughed as he grabbed his glass. "Of course you're exhausted. You had to do 'The Test'. And we all know that test is really hard."

They drank their drinks and they all left. Delilah and Victor walked to their sky-bikes after Kent and Anita already left. "Well, I'll se you tomorrow." Victor said. He wanted to step onto his sky-bike when he got a major headache.

"Victor, are you alright?" Delilah asked and she walked to Victor.

Victor looked up and he nodded. "Delilah," he said and he walked closer to her. "There is something I must tell you."

Victor stood in front of Delilah. "What is it?" Delilah asked.

"I love you." and, all of a sudden, Victor started to kiss her.

During the kiss, all Delilah could think of was;_Mission accomplished. _

_

* * *

_

I know it took me a whole week to finish this chapter, but I was busy with a lot of things, most of the time school. I don't know how long it takes to finish the next chapter, but I hope it's soon!

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	6. Chapter 6

**Just one touch**

**Chapter six**

Delilah walked through the hallways of the U.Z.Z. H.Q. She looked like she was having a major headache and that she didn't sleep well last night, which she didn't. She couldn't sleep after Victor kissed her. She hated this mission. She hated it even before it begun. But Doctor Doctor ordered her to do it, so she had to do this stupid mission.

Even though the formula of the love poison worked, _she_ was stuck with Victor now and not Doctor Doctor.

"Hey, Delilah!" sounded and Eliza and Kowalski walked next to Delilah. "You don't really look good." Kowalski said, sounding a little bit concerned.

"Maybe you had a drink too much yesterday." Eliza said and she gave Kowalski a wink. "It happened to me too."

You're different than Delilah." Kowalski said and she looked to Delilah. "Or is she right?"

"Not really." Delilah gave the two women a little smile. "I just didn't sleep well. Maybe I'm just feeling a little bit nervous right now."

"Trust me, being a trainee and being a newbie, there isn't that much of a difference between them." Eliza said with a big smile. "Come on, you know the drill at the Control Room already. So…what could go wrong?"

Kowalski gave Eliza a suspicious look when they walked into the Control Room. "The last time you said that, the Martians came to have their 'falling-down' parties here at earth."

Delilah looked to the two women as she took her seat between them. "What happened?"

"That's a long story." Kowalski sighed.

"So we better start telling it!" Eliza laughed.

Kowalski groaned. _And the day just begun! _She thought.

---

Anita groaned. She and Victor had their briefing already and it promised to be just another normal workday at U.Z.Z. It was a little bit cloudy, so there wouldn't be much missions today.  
Anita was sitting in front of her sky-bike. She had what problems with her brakes. This morning, she just skinned to stop right before Victor's sky-bike. She was glad she only just missed hitting it, otherwise there would be more damage than there was already.

But she couldn't find just the tiniest thing that could be wrong with her brakes. Well, she had to admit she wasn't really great at mechanical stuff, but she knew what she had to know about her sky-bike and she knew for sure that there was nothing wrong with her brakes.

Anita sighed and she stood up. Maybe it was the alcohol from the night before. She drank not too much, but it was a long time ago that she went out for the last time. Anita walked out of the Storage Room when she saw Victor walking there in front of her.

"Hey Victor!" she called and Victor turned around.

"Oh, hey Anita." Victor said and Anita walked up to him. "Where did you come from?"

"My sky-bike. I reacted a little bit too late when I tried to land this morning. I nearly missed your sky-bike." Anita sighed. "I guess I should pass the last round yesterday."

Victor smiled a little bit. "I don't think it'll be busy today. At least, I hope it won't be busy today. I guess I have some kind of a hangover this morning."

"You have or you don't have a hangover." Anita looked to Victor and she gave him a little smile. "So, what will it be?"

Victor sighed. "I have a headache, let's stick on that, okay?" he looked to Anita. "I hope there are some aspirins in this building."

"I have some in my locker." Anita said and Victor gave her a suspicious look. "Just for cases like this."

Victor nodded and he looked up. Kowalski, Eliza and Delilah just passed Victor and Anita as they went to their training. _She looks really beautiful,_ Victor thought. _Her dark brown hair, her beautiful dark eyes, her dark skin…everything about her is just beautiful. _

Anita looked to Victor and she followed his gaze. She just couldn't believe it. After four years, a new agent steals his heart and he breaks her heart. Just like that, as if her heart was made of glass and he broke it without any troubles. _Maybe he's just having another headache, maybe he's just thinking about something else. _

The more Anita kept saying that to herself, the less she started to believe it. She just knew it for sure. Delilah stole Victor's heart, for ever.

---

It was lunchtime. Anita walked through the canteen. She just got some lunch and she was looking for an empty lunch table. She had been studying some new moves for the rest of the morning, just to clear her head. She wasn't in the mood to sit next to other agents, she needed some time alone. She found an empty lunch table and sat down.

Anita just opened her newest magazine when she saw Victor and Delilah walking into the canteen. They were talking about something. Anita spotted that they were walking almost hand in hand and Anita felt her heart breaking.

"Hey!" sounded and Kowalski sat down next to Anita. "Is there something wrong?" she asked when she saw Anita's pale face.

"No, I…I'm alright." Anita whispered, but she couldn't stop looking to Victor and Delilah.

"Well, if you say so." Kowalski wasn't convinced, but she figured that Anita didn't want to talk about it. Kowalski followed Anita's gaze and she understood what was going on in Anita's mind.

"I spy with my little eye…" Eliza whispered to Kowalski when she sat down next to her. She saw Victor and Delilah too and it was really horrible to see them like that. It had something…something wrong to see them like that.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing, right?" Kowalski whispered back and Eliza nodded.

Suddenly, Victor started to kiss Delilah, right on her lips, in the middle of the canteen. All agents looked to them, but nobody said a thing. A plate fell, a chair followed nearly a second later and Anita dashed out of the canteen.

"I spy with my little eye…a betraying and an almost dead agent." Eliza said.

"Delilah Smith…"

---

"Victor, why…why did you do that?" Delilah looked to Victor. She just couldn't believe what Victor just did a minute ago. He kissed her, right in the middle of the canteen, right on her lips. She had no idea that the love poison could be so strong.

"We love each other, we can do what we want, whenever we want." Victor said with his sweetest smile and he looked to Delilah.

There was something wrong with that smile, Delilah just knew there was something really strange. This love poison was just too strong. _Maybe I shouldn't pour the whole bottle in his glass, _Delilah thought and she sighed a little bit. "Yes, well…I don't think we should kiss in the canteen right a day after we kiss for the first time."

"Who cares?" Victor said and he gave her another kiss.

"I care." Delilah said and she looked to Victor. "I'm not ready to tell it to the others."

"I don't think we need to tell them." Victor said with a smile.

"What…what do you mean?"

They've seen it already in the way we kissed each other."

Delilah sighed. "I don't care if they know it already or not, I just don't want to tell them because I'm not ready yet." Delilah walked to an empty lunch table. She wasn't in the mood to talk to somebody, she just wanted to be on her own right now. She wanted to clear her head right now. Delilah looked around her and sighed. She saw everybody looking at her and she knew that the rest of her U.Z.Z. career ended right now. And there was not a thing she could do.

---

Not far from Delilah's lunch table were two hidden eyes looking to her. Kent stood up from his lunch table and he threw his lunch away. He didn't have much hunger after he saw Delilah and Victor kiss each other. He thought he and Delilah belonged together forever, but apparently Victor was more her type. Kent sighed. After two years of hoping to see her ever again, she still broke his heart. There wasn't a thing that he could do, but hope that everything turn out right for him, for both of them. Some day, just at one of these days, Delilah would come back to him. He just hoped it would be some day soon.

* * *

_I'm sorry it took me so long for updating a new chapter, but school is just frustrating right now! I hope I can write another chapter soon enough. _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry it took me sooo long to finish this chapter, but I was so busy with school that I hardly had the time for it. Luckly, I managed to finish this chapter. I hope I get some time to finish the next one soon._

xxx'jes  
Eszie**

* * *

**

**Just one touch**

**Chapter Seven**

Anita walked to the end of the gate. Her heart broke – just like the plate that fell out of her hands – in thousand pieces. Seeing Victor and Delilah kissing each other… She just couldn't believe it. After all those years of hoping and dreaming about her and Victor being together. They were all shattered by just one kiss.

Anita sighed and she sat down at the edge of the end of the gate. It looked all like a bad dream; like a nightmare.

Eliza looked to Anita and she sighed. She always thought that Victor and Anita would be together one day. She thought that Victor loved strawberry blond, not dark brown. Eliza walked to the end of the gate and she sat down next to Anita. "I brought you something to eat." Eliza said and she placed a tray next to Anita. _She looks really pale, this couldn't be good,_ Eliza thought as she looked to Anita. "You really need to eat something, Anita."

"I'll be fine." Anita said. She didn't look into Eliza's face, afraid for breaking down.

Eliza just nodded. "When you…you know…wants to talk to somebody, I'll…"

"I'll be fine, thanks." Anita repeated and she looked to Eliza. "I just need…"

"You need some time alone, I understand." Eliza sighed when her communicator went off. "It'll become alright, Anita." she said as she stood up.

Anita nodded and she looked to Eliza as she walked away. _I really hope you're right,_ _that everything will be alright one day._

---

Anita was glad that she was alone again. It was nice of Eliza to go to her, but she just needed some time alone. Anita looked to the sky. It drizzled just a little bit, so the chance that there would be any mission was still small. Anita was glad about that, it meant that she didn't have to work with Victor today. He was the last person she wanted to see, just like Delilah.

Anita heard some footsteps, but she didn't bother to look up.

"Anita," she heard and Ray sat down next to her. "How are you?"

"What do you think?" Anita snapped at him and she gave him an angry look. "I just lost Victor to an ordinary, level 1 agent! How would you feel about something like that? That you lost the woman you loved to somebody you think he wasn't worth for her?"

Ray let her scream. He knew that Anita's heart was broken. Even though she didn't say it, he knew that she loved Victor more than everything else. Maybe she loved him even more than she loved her work. Ray knew that a broken heart wasn't easy to fix, but holding back the emotions wasn't good either. She needed someone to scream at, someone else than Victor.

Anita started to calm down and the tears started to fall down her cheek. Ray pulled her into a hug and he tried to calm her down. "I'm… I'm sorry, Ray. I shouldn't be yelling at you." Anita said as she wiped her tears away.

"It's alright." Ray said. "You're off for the rest of the day, so why don't you go home?" Ray knew she needed some time alone, so he arranged the rest of the day off for her. Anita looked to him and just simply nodded. Ray sighed a little bit. He understood that she wanted some time alone, but she wouldn't get any rest at the U.Z.Z. base. "Please Anita, go home." Ray looked to her and he stood up again. "You know where you can find me when you need me."

Just when Ray walked out of the Storage Room, Anita looked up. She didn't want to go back home. Even though she and Victor didn't spend a lot of time together in her house, it was somehow painful for her to face it. She didn't want to think back to the times that Victor was in her house, she didn't want to think about how she felt on those moments. Every time he visit her, she felt wonderful, special and she knew she love him every time they were sitting next to each other on the couch.

Besides that, she was afraid that Victor would come into her house and tell her that he would get married to Delilah. That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

Anita looked to the sky. The rain stopped, but the clouds were still above the city. Anita sighed a little bit. _It's just like the way I fell right now_, she thought before she let her head rest on the iron floor and she closed her eyes so she could clear her head.

---

Kent heard from the other agents that Anita ran out of the canteen, heartbroken. None of the agents could ever imagine that Victor would love somebody else than Anita. All of them couldn't believe it, just like Kent. He was looking for Anita, because he knew exactly how she felt, or at least just a little bit.

Suddenly, he saw somebody sitting in the Storage Room. Kent walked closer to the agent and he noticed that it was Anita. She was lying on the floor with her eyes closed. Kent didn't know if she fell asleep or that she was just thinking. He decided to lie down next to her and then see what would happen.

"What are you doing here?" Anita asked after several minutes and Kent sighed.

"Thinking, just like you." he said.

"About what?" Anita asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"About Victor and Delilah. That it isn't right that they are together."

_That_ made Anita opens her eyes. She got the feeling that some agents knew that she loved Victor, but they never said a thing. Anita looked to Kent. She recognized something from herself in him. He was somehow heartbroken too. "Did you love Delilah?" she asked.

"That depends." Kent said and he looked to Anita. "Did you love Victor?"

Anita didn't really expected it that he would return her question and she nodded slowly. "Yeah, I loved Victor." she whispered. "And somehow I still do."

Kent nodded. "Just like I still love Delilah."

Anita looked to Kent. "You knew her already, right?"

Kent sighed. "We went to the same karate class a few years ago. I loved her when I met her for the first time." Kent knew he shouldn't be lying to Anita, but he hardly could tell Anita that he worked for T.H.E.M. too. "I thought that she loved me too, but apparently Victor was her choice." Kent stood up again. "Do you want to train? It helps to lose the frustration."

Anita sighed and she stood up. "Sure, let's go. I can use some action." she said. _I hope it makes me so tired that I fall asleep tonight immediately, so I don't have to think about Victor and Delilah any more._


	8. Chapter 8

_This time, not a long chapter. I just wanted to show how Mildred would react when she would hear about the relationship between Victor and Delilah.  
I think the next one would be longer :)_

_xxx'jes_

_Eszie

* * *

_

**Just one touch**

**Chapter Eight**

Mildred was busy in her kitchen. It wouldn't be too long before it was dinner time and she just started with her dinner when her phone started to ring. Mildred sighed a little bit. _Who could ever call at this time?_ she wondered and she answered her phone.

"Hey mom, it's Victor." sounded from the other side and Mildred was a little bit surprised. Victor rarely called her.

"Victor, honey. There isn't something wrong, is it?" Mildred asked.

"Not really. Do you mind if I come to have dinner with you?"

Mildred smiled. "Well, of course not. I'm glad though you called first before you stood here in front of my house."

"Mom," Victor started and Mildred heard some doubt in his voice. "is it alright with you if I bring somebody with me?"

"Of course not. I'll see you two at dinner." Mildred said goodbye to her son with a big smile and she went back to her kitchen. _Finally, he told Anita that he loved her,_ Mildred thought and she just couldn't get that smile of her face. She was so happy with that fact that she could hardly wait until dinnertime when she would hear the news from the couple.

---

"Hey mom!" Victor called when he walked into his mother's house. It was dinnertime and he would have dinner with his mother. He was so glad that she liked that idea. He just couldn't wait to introduce Delilah to his mother.

"Victor, are you sure? I mean, you told me yesterday that you loved me." Delilah looked to Victor. She wore just something simple, because she didn't know that they would have dinner at his mother's place. Well, that was until their shift was over. Then he told her about his plan. Delilah didn't like it at the beginning, but Victor insisted that she should go with him, so she agreed with it.

"She would love you like you would be her daughter." Victor said with a smile.

"Hey Victor, dinner is almost ready!" Mildred called and she walked into the hall. "And I'm glad that you came too, A…" Mildred stopped when she them. The young woman wasn't Anita like she expected; the woman didn't even look the tiniest bit like Anita.

"Mom, this is Delilah Smith. She is the new agent I talked about and now she is my girlfriend." Victor said with a big smile and he looked to Delilah. "Delilah, this is my mother, Mildred Volt."

"Nice to meet you." Delilah said. She just knew Mildred was hoping that Anita would be coming with Victor. This could be one of the most awkward dinners she ever had.

"Same here." Mildred said and she looked to Victor. "Victor, I need your help in the kitchen."

Victor nodded and he looked to Delilah. "I'll be right back." he said and he gave Delilah a kiss on her cheek. While Victor walked to the kitchen, he was just glad that his mother and Delilah could get along. That was just a problem less for him.

"So," Mildred said when Victor helped her. "does Anita know about this?" She just knew Anita was at least upset that Victor was dating Delilah, but she didn't know if Anita knew about this.

"Yeah, she knows." Victor said. "But I haven't really seen her today."

Mildred nodded. If Anita knew about this, she wanted to be alone. Mildred knew that and she figured that Anita had to be heartbroken. "Just one thing, Victor." Mildred said after a few seconds.

"Sure, what is it?" Victor said while he grabbed some plates.

"Would you give me a call when Anita calls in sick tomorrow?" Mildred asks and Victor gave his a suspicious look.

"Alright, I'll do that." he shrugged. "Why actually?"

"So I could give her some company. She would be all alone in her house." Mildred said, while she brought the plates into the dinner room. She couldn't tell Victor that she actually knew that Anita needed some comfort when she would call in sick the next day. Mildred just knew there was something wrong about the relationship between Victor and Delilah and together with Anita, maybe she could figure out what it was.

Mildred just hoped that there was an explanation about this sudden relationship and that the answer would come quickly, before Anita would break down because of being heartbroken.

---

"It was really nice, Mrs. Volt." Delilah said. They just finished dinner and Delilah stood up. "Should I help with…"

Mildred shook her head. "I'll be fine, thank you." she said with a little smile.

"Shall we take a nice walk?" Victor asked and he looked to Delilah.

"I don't know." Delilah said and she looked to Victor. "I mean, we have to go to work tomorrow and…" Taking a walk was just too much of everything. She just had dinner with Victor and his mother and now he wanted to walk with her. "I'm sorry Victor, maybe some other time. I'm really tired."

Victor smiled. "That's alright." he said. "I'll bring you home."

Delilah nodded. "Okay. I'm going to say goodbye to your mother." she said and she walked into the kitchen where Mildred was cleaning the dishes. "Mrs. Volt. Thank you for the wonderful meal." she said. "I know we should have wait before he should bring me to your place, but…"

Mildred turned around and she smiled a little bit. "It's alright." she said. "We still need to get to know each other better, but that will happen sometime." Delilah gave Mildred a thankful smile and she said goodbye. Mildred sighed. Even though she was Victor's mother, she couldn't tell him who he could date and who not. The only thing she could do was hoping that Victor would see that Delilah wasn't the right woman for him. The only thing she could do was hoping that Victor would choose for Anita somehow, someday, before it would be too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just one touch  
****Chapter Nine**

Anita groaned. She heard her communicator ringing, but she had no idea what time it was. Anita felt broken, she didn't sleep well and she cried for almost the whole night. She opened her eyes and saw that the light found a way through her curtains. Anita looked for her communicator and she looked to her screen. It was Ray. "What is it, Ray?" she asked as she answered her communicator.

"How are you, Anita?" Ray asked and he looked to her. He knew that she didn't feel alright and he would send her back home if she dared to place even one foot at the U.Z.Z. building. Anita was in no condition to save the earth today.

"I think you already decided to let me stay home today." Anita said and Ray nodded. "So I will be here when you need me." she continued.

"We won't need your help today, Anita. Just take some rest." Ray said goodbye to Anita and Anita placed her communicator away. She just wanted to be alone today.

---

Anita sighed as she heard the doorbell ringing. No one would come and visit her, they all knew she just wanted to be alone; that she could get over it all by her self. So she wondered who on earth could be at her front door right now. Anita walked to her front door. She knew she didn't look wonderful. Wearing baggy clothes and she knew her hair was messy too. _At least I have a good reason to look like this_, she thought as she opened her door. "Mildred?" Anita said when she saw who was standing at her front door. Mildred was the last person she expected to come. "But…what are you doing here?"

"Victor called me this morning." Mildred said. "He said that you called in sick and I wondered if you…"

"Come on in." Anita said and she stepped aside. She didn't mind why Mildred came, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. They walked to the living room and Anita sat down on the couch.

"Anita, what's wrong?" Mildred asked as she sat down next to Anita. She knew exactly what was wrong with Anita, but she needed to hear from Anita herself.

"Victor is seeing that…that…that new agent…" tears slowly fell down Anita's cheeks and Mildred pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it will be alright." Mildred whispered. She knew Anita loved Victor more than just friends, so she figured that seeing Victor and Delilah had to be really hard for her.

"No, it will never be alright." Anita said and she looked to Mildred. "Within a few months, they will tell us that they are going to get married."

Mildred sighed. "They won't hesitate things. Besides, I get the feeling that something is not right about their relationship."

"What…what do you mean?" Anita asked while she wiped away her tears.

"Delilah didn't seem to be really happy about their relationship. As if she is with Victor against her will."

Anita looked to Mildred. "Are…are you sure?" To her it seemed that Delilah loved every minute that she was with Victor.

"Positive. There is something wrong about that Victor and Delilah are together."

Anita thought for a few moments. "Maybe…Maybe Delilah still works for T.H.E.M."

"Delilah and T.H.E.M.? What are you talking about?" Mildred asked and Anita told Mildred what Delilah said to her earlier. "My son is in love with a T.H.E.M. agent?"

"What if something made Victor fall in love with Delilah?" Anita said after a few seconds. It sounded a little bit lame, but it could be the only explanation.

Mildred looked to Anita. "You mean like a poison?"

"Yeah, something like that." Anita jumped up. "I have to go!"

Mildred looked up in surprise. "Where are you going to?"

"To the T.H.E.M. base!" Anita left Mildred alone and ran upstairs to change her baggy clothes into her jumpsuit.

Mildred was just too surprised to react. First, her son comes home with someone else than Anita and then his girlfriend seems to be a T.H.E.M. agent. Mildred just sighed. It could be true about the love poison and it would explain something. Suddenly, Anita raced into the room. "Anita," Mildred said and Anita looked up. "You can't go to there all by your self. It's dangerous."

Anita gave Mildred a weak smile and she started to tie her shoelaces. "I can do it, no problem." and Anita jumped up.

"You're having emotional problems Anita." Mildred said and she grabbed Anita's arm. "You won't be able to think clearly and you need someone who could be your back-up."

"Why don't you come along with me?" Anita asked and she looked to Mildred. "You've been a secret agent too and you back on training karate again, right?"

"Anita, I'm not as young as you are." Mildred said and she wanted to say something more, but Anita interrupted her.

"Don't tell me that you don't want some action anymore." Anita looked to Mildred. "I can't tell anyone else about it, they would never believe me."

Mildred sighed. "Alright, I'll come with you."

"Thank you, Mildred." Anita whispered. "It really means a lot to me."

Mildred just smiled. "Let's go then." Both women didn't know what would happen at the T.H.E.M. base, but they were sure they would found out about it really quickly.

---

"Alright, so I'll be waiting right here." Mildred looked to Anita. They were standing just outside the T.H.E.M. spiderbase, next to Anita's sky-bike. Anita would sneak into the spiderbase and Mildred would be waiting outside. She would call Anita when something would happen.

Anita nodded and she looked to Mildred. "You have my old communicator, right?" she asked and Mildred nodded. "Alright, here I go." Anita sighed and she walked away from the sky-bike. She hoped that the answer would be in the spiderbase and that Doctor Doctor was behind this all what happened the past days.

Anita sneaked into the base and looked for an easy way to get close to Doctor Doctor's plans. Suddenly, a few expendables walked into the hallway and Anita looked around to see if she could make a clear escape out of the hallway. She noticed a door and tried to open it. It went open and Anita raced into the room. "That was close." she whispered and she looked around. "Now that's what I call coincidence."  
A few moments later, Anita walked out of the room, wearing expendable clothes. "Now, where could Doctor Doctor be?" she wondered and she walked around through the base.

"Red Six." suddenly sounded and an expendable stopped Anita. "Doctor Doctor's researchers need some help."

"Oh, okay." Anita said and she walked with the expendable to the lab of Doctor Doctor's researchers. _Lucky the expendable doesn't talk much,_ Anita thought as the expendable opened a door and they walked into the lab.

"What do we need to do?" the expendable asked and the researcher looked up.

"You need to stay here." he said to Anita and Anita nodded. "And for you…" the researcher and the expendable walked away and started to talk about some kind of project. Anita looked around her and decided to give herself a tour through the lab. 

_I wonder where they would put the love poison, if there was one,_ Anita thought after she walked through the whole lab. Then she saw it, at the place where she looked first. It was a little bottle with a purple liquid in it. Anita walked to it and she smiled a little bit when she saw the description. _I knew it was a love poison that made Victor fell in love with Delilah,_ Anita grabbed the love poison and managed to escape from the spiderbase.

"Did you get it?" Mildred asked when Anita jumped onto her sky-bike.

"Yep, let's hope that Professor Professor will be able to make an antidote." Anita said and she looked to the love poison. She put all her hope in Professor Professor's wisdom. Only the antidote could save Victor from Delilah. And only the antidote could save Anita from a terrible heartbreak.

* * *

_Sorry it took me soo long to finish this chapter, but school, exams and work just don't mix with each other when I'm trying to write a story. I hope I will be able to write the chapter as soon as possible, but I won't promise a thing. _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	10. Chapter 10

**Just one touch  
****Chapter Ten**

A week went by and Anita walked through the corridors of the U.Z.Z. base. It was early in the morning and most of the agents would arrive within fifteen minutes, so she could have some time alone, to put things together. Anita walked to Professor Professor's lab, hoping that the professor could make an antidote against this horrible liquid.

"Professor Professor, are you there?" Anita called when she walked into Professor Professor's huge lab. She looked around her, walking carefully through the lab, hoping that she wouldn't hit some of the highly dangerous inventions.

"Ha, Anita. How wonderful to have you back here." the professor said with his German accent. "It's been quite a mess during your days off. Victor didn't quite cooperate with me and Eliza is a terrible labrat to work with."

Anita chuckled a little bit. "Do I have to remind you that Eliza hate it when you use her for totally untested experiments?"

"I know, I know." Professor Professor sighed and he looked to Anita. "Is there something you're holding back?"

Anita looked to Professor Professor in surprise and then she remembered she hold the little bottle behind her back. "Yes, this is what I'm holding back." she said and she gave Professor Professor the little bottle. "I forgot I had this. I found it some time ago near Doctor Doctor's spiderbase."

"Doctor Doctor eh? Maybe I should run some tests on it." Professor Professor turned around and he brought it to one of his many types of equipment in his lab.

"Do you think you could make an antidote, in case it's dangerous?" Anita asked as she looked to him. She just wanted to know if there was any possibility to make an antidote.

"I don't know, but I'll let you know." Professor Professor said.

"Thanks." Anita said before she left Professor Professor's lab. _I hope it's possible to make an antidote, I don't want to loose Victor forever to an agent like Delilah. _

---

Anita walked into the Training Room. She just wanted to let off some steam just in case she ran into Delilah. Even though it wasn't Delilah's fault that Victor fell in love with her, it wouldn't be good when Anita would ran into her. Anita sighed a little bit and she looked around her. She saw Lucy Woo doing some karate moves in front of some new agents. Lucy was their fitness instructor, but every now and then, she taught the new agents some karate. Anita sat down at the bleachers and she looked to Lucy's lessons. It was nice to look how the new agents trained hard to become one of the best.

"Anita," Lucy said and Anita looked up. "I think I can use your help now." Lucy walked to Anita and she looked to her. "It's a new move and it's a difficult one."

Anita smiled. Maybe she could take her mind of Victor and Delilah for a while. "Okay, I'll help." she said with a smile.

A few karate moves later, the new agents walked away and Lucy and Anita were alone once again in the Training Room. Lucy looked to Anita. She heard about the rumours that Anita would be jealous and mad on Delilah because she stole Victor's heart. Lucy remembered the time when she was partnered up with Changed Daily. "Anita," Lucy said and Anita looked up. "I heard that something is going on between you and Victor."

"What…What do you mean?" Anita asked.

"I meant that you and Victor have a fight, more or less." Lucy said and she placed a hand on Anita's shoulder. "Because of Delilah."

"It's nothing. If Victor loves Delilah, then who am I to stop him?" Anita whispered.

"Listen Anita," Lucy said and she looked into Anita's eyes. "You're both young and you need to figure out what love is. And I know what you're going through."

Anita sat down on the bleachers and she looked to Lucy. "Why?" she asked. "I mean, how could you know what I'm going through? Nobody knew that I loved Victor more than just partners and now the whole base seems to know it."

Lucy smiled. "It is a little obvious; you and Victor are just wonderful together. And sometimes a look can say more than a thousand words. Besides, in my secret agent years, I found out that love can be difficult when you never say to the other that you love him." Lucy sat down next to Anita. "Changed Daily and I have been through some hard time when we were Secret Agents. There was a day when a new female agent stole his heart." Lucy sighed. She remembered how angry she was at him and she refused to work together with him. "But at the end, it appeared that she tried to get some U.Z.Z. secrets and I could stop her before it was too late."

Anita smiled a little bit. "All I can do is hoping that Victor would see that there is something wrong about Delilah, but nothing more."

Lucy looked to her and she gently squeezed Anita's hand. "Some day, he'll see that you are the right one for him, not Delilah." Lucy looked to her watch. "I think it's time for me to go to the Fitness Room. I'll see you later Anita." and she walked away.

Anita just nodded and she stood up. She wasn't in the mood anymore to train some, she just wanted to be left alone today. That was all she was asking.

---

It was almost lunchtime and Anita was heading to the canteen. She kept herself busy the whole morning so she wouldn't have to think about Victor and Delilah. She just finished with the check-up of her sky-bike and after that she did some exercise in the Fitness Room.

Anita was almost in the canteen when her communicator rang. She looked to the screen of her communicator and saw that Professor Professor was calling her. "What is it, Professor Professor?" she asked as she answered the call.

"It's about that liquid you gave me." Professor Professor said and he looked to Anita. "I tried everything to make an antidote against it, but nothing worked."

"Are you sure?" Anita asked. If he said 'yes', that meant that it would be the end of her world. It meant that Victor and Delilah would be together for the rest of their lives.

"I'm just as sure as two and two makes four." Professor Professor said. "So let's hope that you got it just in time and that Doctor Doctor doesn't have a second recipe about this."

"Yes," Anita whispered. "Thank you, Professor Professor." Anita shut her communicator down. _This will be it, the end of my dreams,_ Anita thought and she turned around. She wasn't very hungry anymore and she decided to go and look for Victor. There was just something she wanted to say to him, something that couldn't wait.

---

She just couldn't believe it. Victor would never be there when she needed him, he would be with Delilah for the rest of his life. And she would be the lonely agent for ever. She didn't want to be with anyone else but Victor.

"Anita, what's out!" suddenly sounded and Anita looked up. She just jumped out of Victor's way, who was heading to her at full speed. Victor managed to stop a few yards further and Anita ran to him. "Are you alright, Victor?" she asked.

Victor gave her a little smile. "Yes, I'm alright. Only the next time I ask for jet-shoes, I'll check if Professor Professor didn't made some super-booster on the shoes." Victor took off his shoes and he looked to her. "But you look a little bit pale, is everything alright with you?"

"Yes, yes, I'm alright." Anita said and she looked to Victor. "I…I just wanted to say that I…" Anita gulped and she tried to hold her tears back. "I wish you and Delilah lots of luck together." She turned around and she wanted to walk away when she thought of something. "Just…" Anita looked into Victor's eyes. "Just remember that I'll always be there when you need me, even when we're miles away from each other." Anita sighed a little bit and she softly touched Victor's hand. "I will always be there." and Anita gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good luck, Victor." she whispered and she walked away.

"Anita." Victor said and Anita turned around, just fast enough to see Victor collapse to the ground.

"Victor!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Just one touch  
****Chapter Eleven**

Anita ran to Victor. "Victor!" she called once again and she kneeled down next to him. "Victor, wake up." she whispered. She hoped he just fainted instead of… "Please Victor, don't…" Anita felt the tears running down her cheeks. "You can't leave me, not here, not now, not like this." she whispered.

"Anita." Victor said and he opened his eyes. "What happened?"

Anita felt relieved. At least he wasn't dead, that was the most important right now. "You fainted, that's what happened." Victor started to groan and Anita placed her hand on his chest softly. "Just stay down, it'll be over soon."

Victor smiled a little bit and he looked to Anita. "Where am I anyway?"

Anita gave him a surprised look. She knew that you could forget for a minute where you were, but she thought Victor would manage to see that soon enough. "You're in the corridors of the U.Z.Z. H.Q. Don't you remember that you just tested some new pair of jet-shoes?" She asked while she sat down on the ground next to Victor.

Victor thought for a moment. "All I can remember is that we all went to pub to celebrate the fact that Delilah passed for the test."

Now this was unexpected and Anita looked into Victor's eyes. "But that was a week ago. You don't remember that you and Delilah kissed each other in the canteen?" Anita asked.

"What?" Victor said and he sat up straight. "Why would I kiss… She isn't my type of woman. Are you sure that it was me and Delilah?"

"Why? Did you kiss somebody else too?" Anita said and she just couldn't get the irony out of her voice.

"No! I mean that it was _me_ and Delilah and not some guy else and Delilah?"

Anita sighed. "I whish I could say that." she whispered. "It was _you_ and Delilah. But…You can't remember it? Totally nothing?"

Victor shook his head. "I told you, the last thing I remember was that we went to the pub."

"So you were poisoned." Anita said. "You were poisoned by a love poison!"

"And you think Delilah did that?" Victor asked and Anita nodded. "But why would she do such a thing?"

"Because she still works for T.H.E.M." Anita said and she told Victor what Delilah told her the other day.

"So you really think that Doctor Doctor made me fall in love with Delilah?" Victor asked and Anita nodded. "That would be the strangest attack that she would ever do."

"But it is true." Anita said and she looked to Victor. "Because you would give attention to Delilah and you wouldn't be able to do your work properly. And I found the love poison."

"But, why doesn't it work anymore?" Victor asked. "I don't think you gave me an antidote, because you looked shocked when you saw me on the ground."

"I don't know why it doesn't work anymore." Anita said. She could say that it was because of the touch of her hand or it was the kiss, but that would sound a little bit too silly. But she knew one thing for sure, Victor and Delilah weren't a couple anymore.

Victor looked to Anita. "Alright, now that I'm normal again…how could we stop Delilah or Doctor Doctor?"

Anita gave Victor some kind of a devilish smile. "We play it the same way." she said and she told Victor her plan.

---

"Oh, Delilah, I was looking for you." Victor said and Delilah turned around. They were both standing in the Training Room and Victor walked closer to Delilah. "You know, there is something I want to tell to you." Victor said after he gave Delilah a kiss on her cheek.

"What is it?" Delilah asked and she looked to Victor. The past week, he acted a little bit too romantic. Having diner together, giving her flowers – roses in particular – and all other stuff a man in love would do. She just hoped it wasn't just another diner, she just wanted to have diner on her own tonight.

"You know, ever since I met you for the first time, I wanted you to ask this." Victor went down on one knee and he looked into Delilah's eyes. "Delilah, do you want to marry me?"

Delilah's mouth fell wide open. "What…Are you…This can't be serious!" Delilah said and she looked to Victor. "No, no, no, I don't want it!"

Victor looked to Delilah. "Why not?" he asked and he looked to her. "We love each other, that's all what matters."

"No, Victor, we don't love each other." Delilah said and she helped Victor up. "I shouldn't take that assignment. I just knew it would give me trouble." she sighed, just when Anita walked into the room.

"What assignment?" Anita asked and she walked to Delilah and Victor. "As long as I know, you didn't get an assignment from U.Z.Z."

Delilah gulped. "I can't take this anymore, Victor is overreacting when I'm talking about love." she looked to Anita. "Please, Anita, you have to help me."

Anita looked to Delilah. "Only when you promise to tell me everything about what is happening here." she said. "I didn't trust it when you two showed up together."

Delilah sat down at the bleachers and she looked to Anita. "I didn't quit T.H.E.M. when I heard about what Doctor Doctor did and why she did it. I was, well and still am, a T.H.E.M. agent. Doctor Doctor made me give Victor the love poison, so Victor would only have eyes for me and not for U.Z.Z. and you, Anita. You and Victor would break up as a team and Doctor Doctor would win the next battle, because you two are only strong together. But I poured the whole bottle into Victor's glass and maybe that was too much of it. I'm so sorry, Anita." Delilah whispered. Anita was a little bit surprised by this story. She knew that the love poison had to do something with it, but now she knew why Delilah did it…it was just too much. "And now, Victor is in love with me, while I hate it." Delilah went on.

"Actually…" Victor said and he walked to her. "Somehow, the love poison didn't work anymore."

Delilah looked to Victor with a surprised look. "You mean that you knew what you were doing a few moments ago?"

"Only to hear your confession." Anita said and she looked to Delilah. "You know that we have to do what's right, right?"

Delilah nodded. "I'm going to tell Special Agent Ray about it and he will tell me what to do." she looked to Victor and Anita. "I'm going to quit both U.Z.Z. and T.H.E.M., I have enough money to start my flower shop."

"You are going to start your own flower shop?" Anita asked and Delilah nodded.

"I'd better go now." she said and just when she walked out of the Training Room, Anita ran up to her.

"You know, I always thought that a blond haired man would be your type." she said with a little smile and she looked to Delilah. "I think you have to talk to Kent. He seemed a little bit down when you and Victor were together."

Delilah smiled. "I wouldn't do something else." she said and she looked to Anita. "I just want to ask you one little favour."

"Sure." Anita said. Delilah told her what she wanted and Anita started to smile. "I'll do it right away."

---

Anita walked into the Control Room, where Kent was still working. She heard some rumours about that she and Kent would have something together, but she didn't really mind it. After all, it were just rumours and she knew it better than that.

She walked to Kent's place and she tapped him on his shoulder. "Kent, there is something I want to show to you." she said and Kent turned around.

"Well, alright." he sighed and he stood up. "How are you anyway?" he asked while they walked to the Training Room.

"I'm fine." Anita said and she looked to Kent. "But you don't really look like you're okay."

"I didn't sleep very well." Kent said and he looked to Anita. "I still can't believe that Victor and Delilah are a couple, that's all."

Anita nodded. "I know what you mean." she said and they walked into the Training Room. The Training Room was almost completely dark and someone was standing in the middle of the room.

"Delilah?" Kent said and he walked to her. "But, what 's going on here?"

"I need to talk to you." Delilah said when Anita walked away. She figured that these two needed just some time alone. Delilah looked to Kent and she sighed a little bit. "Doctor Doctor send me to a mission to poison Victor with a love poison, so he and Anita would break up as a team and Doctor Doctor would win the next battle." she said. "I never really loved Victor, at least nothing more than just a friend."

Kent looked to Delilah and he seemed to be relived. "It's okay." he said when he saw the tears running down Delilah's cheek. "If you're thinking that I let you go because of this, then you're wrong. I never want to let you go." he pulled Delilah into a hug and he kissed her tears away. "You know," he whispered in Delilah's ear. "I loved you ever since I saw you for the very first time. And not a single stupid T.H.E.M. mission would ever stop me to love you."

"So, you're not angry for what I did? That I was a T.H.E.M. agent?" Delilah said. She had the feeling that Victor and Anita were here somewhere, so she still needed to act like she didn't know that Kent was a double agent.

"No, I will never be able to be angry at you." Kent whispered and he looked to her. "Nothing would ever stop me from loving you." he repeated and he gave Delilah a long, never lasting kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Delilah looked to Kent and she smiled. "I love you too." she whispered and she looked to Kent. "I'm going to quit T.H.E.M. and U.Z.Z. and I start my own flower shop." she said with a little smile.

Kent smiled. "Do you have enough money?" he asked.

"Just enough to buy the empty store I saw last week." Delilah smiled and she looked to Kent. "But I'll manage to work everything out."

"And do you have a place to live?" Kent asked and Delilah nodded.

"The store has an apartment for a family of four." Delilah said with a smile. "It's really beautiful and I don't have to move when I got married and have kids."

"It does give you some plans, doesn't it?" Kent said with a little smile and he looked to her. "What do you say if I would help you?"

"What do you mean?" Delilah looked to Kent. She wanted him to stay with her, to marry her and to get old together.

"What do you say about that I move in with you and help you with the costs?" Kent said. He just wanted to be with her, 24/7 for the rest of their lives.

"Would you really do that?" Delilah asked and Kent nodded. "Thank you!" and Delilah kissed Kent, right on his lips .

---

Meanwhile, Anita and Victor looked to the new couple from a little distance. They both saw how Kent offered to help Delilah and they just knew there would be a wedding someday, maybe soon.

Anita sighed and she looked to Victor. "I'm so glad everything is alright again." she said. "It's so great to see Kent and Delilah together."

Victor nodded and he looked to Anita. "Maybe we should offer to help them with the flower shop. I mean, to help them decorating the shop."

Anita smiled. "That's a nice idea." she said and she chuckled when Kent and Delilah were kissing each other, again. "I think those two want to have some time of their own."

Victor smiled and nodded. "Did I miss much during my relationship with Delilah?"

Anita thought for a moment. "If you're not counting that your mother went with me to the T.H.E.M. base, not much."

Victor looked to Anita in shock. "Mum went with you to T.H.E.M.?" he said and Anita nodded. "But why?"

And as they walked away from the couple, now knowing that nothing could ever come between her and Victor, Anita told Victor about her 'mission' to the T.H.E.M. base. Everything would be back to normal again and that was all both Victor and Anita were asking for.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, let me put one thing straight. I really suck with endings. But I really wanted to this, because.... I don't know I just wanted to do it.  
Before you become confused; Delilah and Dahlia are one and the same, but Delilah changed her name into Dahlia.  
And I don't own anyone, except Delilah/Dahlia Smith and Eliza Fox. The rest belongs to Tony Collingwood.  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**Just one touche  
Last Chapter: Giving some love**

A few months went by when Victor walked to Anita's front door. It was their day off and they promised Delilah and Kent to help them with the preparations of the flower shop. Victor knocked at Anita's door and a few moments later opened Anita the door.

"Hey, Anita, are you ready?" Victor asked with a little smile and Anita gave him a smile back.

"As ready as I can be." she said. "I just need to get something." and she walked away again.

"I thought you said that you were ready!" Victor called after her and he laughed a little bit.

"I am." Anita said and she gave him a big pot with a plant in it. "You'll take this one."

"What is it?" Victor asked while he looked to the plant.

"It's a grape plant." Anita said while she stepped onto her sky-bike. "You're holding the white grape plant and I have the red grape plant. I thought it would be nice to give them this."

"I see." Victor said and he looked to Anita. "Shall we go?" he asked and Anita nodded as they flew away.

---

Delilah looked around her. She was standing in her shop and she was waiting for Victor, Anita and Kent to help her with the decorations. Within a week or two, maybe three, she will open her own shop. She already ordered the flowers she wanted to sell and all the other things she needed to open a shop.

She heard a knock on the door and she turned around. Kent was waving at her and she opened the door with a big smile on her face. "Hey Kent, come on in." she said and she let Kent in.

"Hey Lilah." Kent said with a smile and he gave her a kiss on her lips.

"You should come with a new name now I changed my name into Dahlia." the brown-haired woman said with a smile.

"I still don't get it why you changed your name." Kent said and he looked to Dahlia. "But still, it's your inner self that I love."

Dahlia smiled and she gave Kent a kiss on his cheek. "Do you know the meaning of my name Delilah?" she asked and she looked into Kent's eyes. "It means intruder, she was one of the most terrible women in the Bible history."

Kent chuckled. "I get it. Now you quit T.H.E.M., you want a more innocent name." he said and Dahlia nodded. "The most important thing is, is that I still love you, you matter what your name will be."

Dahlia smiled and she looked around her. "Well, I think we'd better get started. Victor and Anita will be here soon."

"Before we start, there is just one tiny, little thing I want to ask you." Kent said and Dahlia looked to him.

"What is it?"

Kent gave her a big smile and he went down on one knee. "You know, Dahlia, I loved you ever since I saw you for the first time and now, after we dated a few times, I think it's time to put our relationship to a higher level." he grabbed a little box from out of his trouser pocket and he opened it while he looked into Dahlia's eyes. "Dahlia Smith, do you want to marry me?" in the box was a golden ring with a little diamond in it.

Dahlia's eyes started to light up and she smiled. "Yes, yes, yes! I do want to marry you!" she said and Kent smiled. He placed the ring on Dahlia's finger. He got up again and gave Dahlia a kiss on her lips. "I love you." Dahlia whispered.

"Love you too." Kent said with a smile and suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door. Kent and Dahlia looked up and they saw Victor and Anita standing there, both giving them a big smile.

"Come on in." Dahlia said and she looked to Victor and Anita. "We thought that you would come some time later."

"We arrived just in time, I see." Victor said and he gave Dahlia the grape plant. "This is for you."

Dahlia smiled. "Thank you." she said and she looked to Anita. "I'm really glad that the two of you want to help me out."

"Hey, that what friends are for." Anita said with a smile while Victor walked to Kent. "Anyway… Congratulations with your engagement. I brought you a little gift." and Anita gave Dahlia her plant.

"It's beautiful." Dahlia said with a smile. "I think I will place them both outside the shop, next to the front door. Would you help me with placing them?" she asked while she looked to Anita.

"Sure." Anita said with a smile and they walked outside the shop, so they could place the plants.

"So, you finally asked Dahlia to marry you." Victor said to Kent as the women walked out of the shop.

"Yes, after all those years that I've known her, I thought it was about time that I asked her." Kent smiled and he opened a paint can. "Come on, we aren't here to talk, but we're here to paint, remember." Kent grabbed a paintbrush and threw it to Victor.

"That's true." Victor said as he caught the paintbrush. "And when are you going to get married?"

"Soon enough." was Kent's reply. He put the brush in the paint and he started to paint the walls. "And when are you going to ask Anita?"

Victor stopped immediately with painting and he looked to Kent. "What… What are you talking about?"

Kent smiled. "Come on, it obvious that you love Anita. Even when you and Dahlia had a 'relationship', you could see that you feel something for Anita." Victor sighed and he went on with painting. "Don't tell me you don't love her."

"And what if I didn't?" Victor asked and he looked to Kent. "What does it matter anyway? She won't love me after all what I did to her."

Kent shook his head. "You will never know if you don't try. And besides that, she works together with you, right?"

"Yes, but still…" Victor sighed and he went on with painting the walls.

"So you decided to start painting the walls without us?" Anita said with a smile when she walked to Victor and she grabbed a paintbrush. "Or do we have to watch as you paint the walls?"

"I think we have to help them." Dahlia said with a chuckle and she gave Kent a kiss on his lips. "Or can we sit down?"

"I didn't think so." Kent said with a big smile and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't you think it's sweet that both Victor and Anita deny that they love each other?" Dahlia whispered after a few moments. She and Kent were looking how Victor and Anita were painting the walls. They were both arguing about how they had to paint, but they were both laughing too.

"So you had the same talk with Anita." Kent said with a smile and Dahlia gave him a strange look. "I asked Victor when he is going to ask Anita."

Dahlia started to laugh. "I asked Anita when she and Victor would go out together, but she said she didn't know if Victor would ever ask her. Poor thing, she still doesn't get that it was maybe the kiss that Victor brought back to earth."

Kent looked to Dahlia. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Anita told me some time ago that she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek." Dahlia said when she started to paint the walls again. "I know, we don't live in a fairytale, but it could be it."

"I guess we'll never know." Kent said with a smile.

"But what we do know, is that these two will get together someday." both Dahlia and Kent said before they shared an other kiss together.

---

"Thank you for helping us." Dahlia said. The night started to fall and the four of them all sat down on the floor of the flower shop. "With the two of us, it would take twice as long."

"Hey, no problem. It was nice to help you." Anita said and she looked around her. "I guess that the paint is dry now."

"So we can leave you two alone." Victor said with a smile and he stood up again. "Don't forget to invite us for your wedding." he said with a little smile and Dahlia and Kent laughed.

"We won't." they both said and Victor and Anita said goodbye to them.

"You know, Anita." Victor said once they were heading to their sky-bikes. "I'm really sorry for the things I did to you during my relationship with Dahlia."

Anita smiled. "It's alright." she said and she stepped onto her sky-bike. "It was the poison that made you fell in love with her and I still trust you."

Victor smiled. "Nothing can ever come between us. I won't let it happen again."

"That makes two of us." Anita said and she started her engine. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Victor nodded. "See you tomorrow." and with that, the two Secret Agents flew away. Both to their own house, both hoping that they could be a couple together some day…some day really soon.


End file.
